


A Curse to Counteract a Curse

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader doesn't want Diarmuid to think her feelings for him are because of his cursed Love Spot, when she has done everything in her power to avoid seeing it. It's time to find a more permanent solution.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Curse to Counteract a Curse

~ A Curse to Counteract a Curse ~

The room is dark, the only illumination coming from a few scattered candles. You've known of the Love Spot's curse since before you set out to summon Diarmuid and have gone out of your way to avoid seeing his face. There have been a few near misses, and it's becoming inconvenient. You need him concentrate on eliminating the other servants, not on keeping you from accidentally seeing his face.

You don't understand why someone would have put such a curse on him in the first place, since anyone would have a hard time not falling in love with him after spending a little time with him. Although you doubt he'd accept your feelings as genuine if there was no way to prove that the curse wasn't the cause... and _that_ , you realize, is what makes it a curse: because of the Love Spot, he can never know whether a woman's affection for him is real or just an effect of the curse.

But that train of thought isn't doing anything for you right now. One of the other servants has issued a brazen challenge, and your Lancer wishes to answer that challenge. You won't be accompanying him to the battlefield.

"Diarmuid," you say softly. "I don't have a weapon. Leave me your yellow spear."

You don't need to use a command seal. He follows your order without question.

After he leaves, you wait until you can tell from the draw on your magical reserves that he is engaged in battle.

You turn on all the lights in the room.

You pick up the yellow spear and turn its point toward your face.

 _A curse to counteract a curse_.

* * *

The next thing you know, Diarmuid is shouting your name.

You reach out in the direction his voice came from, and realize that you're sprawled out facedown on the floor.

You hear the clatter of his red spear falling to the floor, and a faint clank as it rolls against the yellow spear which lays beside you. You feel the impact of his knees hitting the floor beside you more than you hear it. And then he's scooping you up into his lap, cradling you against his chest. His armor dissolves, and you feel soft fabric under your cheek.

He whispers your name, sounding entirely horrified.

"Diarmuid..." You reach for him. Your hand lands on his shoulder, and you slide it up his neck and over his jawline to cup his cheek. "Did you win?"

"What?"

"The fight."

"No," he says, and you feel a warm droplet of liquid land on your forehead. Blood, you assume. "I came back because I sensed that you were injured."

Another drop lands on your face. Then another, and another. They're coming faster now. You can't help but wonder if your servant is on the verge of death and the precautions you've taken were for naught.

Diarmuid hugs you tightly to his chest.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

His voice breaks on a sob and belatedly you realize he's crying.

Suddenly your actions seem much less sensible to you, and you don't want to tell him the reason. But after what you've done, what you used his spear to do, you owe him an answer.

You whisper, "If I'm blind then the Love Spot's curse can never affect me."

He clutches you to him as if he's afraid you'll disappear if he were to let go. More hot tears rain down on your face. And he doesn't need to say anything for you to understand that if he'd been the one to choose, he would rather have let you be cursed to love him than allow you to use his spear to blind yourself.

~end~


End file.
